Never Fear, You're Never Alone
by FallingIceCrystals
Summary: A Tokka story. Sort of a mix between real world and Avatar's World. Rated T. Enjoy.
1. Chapter1

**A/N: Remember, this is Toph's point of view (POV). Why? Because Toph is awesome. :D**

**Disclaimer: It's kind of obvious that I'm not Mike or Bryan (whatever their last names are), the creators and owners of Avatar, being that I'm a GIRL. Lol.**

Thanksgiving. Yes, it was thanksgiving at that point, and I was at my great aunt's house. All my little cousins scurried around the small house, laughing and screaming, hurting my sensitive ears. I felt vibrations everywhere. Each step slightly different, giving each person their own mark. That mark was who they were to me. One would walk with a light trot, leaving a rhythmic vibration with every step. That was Tatiana. Another would walk very heavily and unevenly; that was Kohl. (His mark was quite the opposite from Tatiana's.) As I wandered around the house, wanting to go home, a familiar step came from outside. It was sort of slow, a bit heavy, and was pretty even, although his feet always dragged themselves. It was Sokka. _What would Sokka be doing here? He's not even family! _I thought irritably. Although I would never in a million years admit it, I was sort of in denial. I liked Sokka, a little, but I mostly hated his guts.

He rang the doorbell, and was let in by my Uncle Hojo. Sokka said hello to everyone, and Happy Thanksgiving. He seemed very happy. Then he went and got himself a big plate of food. _I should have known, _I thought to myself. _Of course he'd show up if there was free food…_

"Hey Toph!" said Sokka kindly. "What's up?" I scowled. "Nothing really. I just want to go home." Sokka frowned. "Well then… Let's change that." Sokka took my hand and lead me to the little kid's play room. _Why is he taking me to the playroom? And… Why is he holding my hand? Oh no, my cheeks feel warm! I'm not blushing, am I? Oh, of course not, I hate this guy… Do I? _As I asked myself these odd questions, Sokka stopped at the playroom, and yelled, "WHO WANTS TO PLAY HIDE-AND-GO-SEEK???!!!" I flinched at his loud voice. All the kids screamed. I clapped my hands on my ears and winced. Millions of quick vibrations came toward us. "Okay, let's all go outside. I'll be it first!"

I sat behind the same tree I had been sitting behind for the entire game. _This is so stupid! _I thought angrily. I felt Sokka coming my way. "No, Sokka, I'm NOT playing," I said, standing up. "Aw, come on, Toph, this wouldn't be any fun without you!" As soon as he said that, he put his arm around my shoulder and tried to lead me to 'base'. When he did that, I reacted sort of stupidly. Without thinking, I stomped a large rock out of the ground and- _Wham! _It smacked Sokka in the face. Sokka fell backwards, blood rushing from his nose. "What- what was that for?" Sokka asked, rubbing his forehead. "I- well… I'm sorry, I…" I didn't know what to say. I guess he surprised me. "Don't put your arm around me like that again!" And I walked off.

* * *

Soon enough, it was Valentine's Day. By then I had the hugest crush on Sokka. I couldn't help it, though I denied it to anyone who asked. 

I walked around my Earthbending School, feeling all kinds of lightweight things such as chocolates and stuffed animals being passed around. I felt sort of lonely; all day, no one gave me anything. Even if I could get a small piece of chocolate from _anybody_ I would be satisfied. But nothing was meant for me.

I came home, feeling somewhat depressed. I lied down on the floor, deep in thought about nothing. Then, that familiar step came from outside. Sokka rang the doorbell. I answered it, feeling a bit excited that he decided to come over. "Hi Sokka," I said quietly. "What brings you here?" I could feel he was carrying something with him; something that only added a few ounces to his step. "Hey, Toph! Guess what? You've got a secret admirer!" He handed my a really soft something, and a box. After feeling the soft thing, I realized it was a teddy bear. "Wha- What? You're kidding, right?" I asked. Sokka shook his head. "Nope. You're a human lie detector; you should be able to tell that I'm not lying." And he was right. I was a human lie detector. "Thank you, Sokka," I said.

I kept that teddy bear in a safe place to where it wouldn't be harmed. Every night I'd take it out, just to feel every detail of it. It's small ears, smooth eyes, fuzzy nose- to the point that I memorized it. At night I would eat one of the chocolates from the box Sokka gave me, wondering who my secret admirer could be.

**A/N: Will be continued. :D**


	2. Part 2

**Here's part two! Yay!**

March 27th, my 13th birthday, had now arrived. Although I had just switched to this Earthbending School in February, I was quickly known for my skill. Everyone knew, if not, had heard of, The Blind Bandit. The most Amazing Earthbender ever. I sure liked that. Rumors were spreading that I could bend metal as well, but I didn't show off the way I usually would. I'm still not sure why; I guess I thought they would make me teach the classes or something. School was boring already.

Everyone I passed by would say "Happy Birthday," or, "Happy 13th". Some people gave me small things like cup cakes, being that they didn't know what else to give a blind girl. One person gave me a card, forgetting I was blind. It sort of hurt me having to tell them I couldn't read it.

Later, one of my teachers told me to go to the office. Everyone went, "Oooo", but in a sarcastic way. I quietly walked down the outdoor hall, hoping that they didn't know it was me who destroyed the wall behind the dumpster. "Toph, you're parents are here." I gasped. _My parents NEVER take me home early unless someone died or something…_ "What? Er- Hi mom… Dad…" They waved. "Hi, sweetie," my dad said kindly. We walked outside and onto a cart pulled by two ostrich-horses. "Mom… Dad… Why are we…?" I started. "The Fire Nation armies are coming," my dad said. "You're friend Sokka found them in the forest not far from here and has been captured. He just happen to send us a warning letter with the strange little flying monkey." I looked in the direction of his voice. "What? Sokka was-? And he- But that's…" I couldn't control my feelings. Tears started to spill, but I turned away so my parents wouldn't see. "By the way, it's a lemur, and his name's Momo.

**[Now it's Sokka's point of view, going back to earlier that day**

My club in its slot and my boomerang in hand, I was off to hunt. I couldn't wait to eat that precious meat and to come back successfully with dinner. I had a bet with Katara the night before that if I could come back in two hours with dinner, then Katara would have to make whatever dinner I wanted for a week. If I couldn't, I would have to go to the market and buy whatever was needed to cook her choice of dinner.

I saw a deer. An old, male deer, ready to die anyways. That was perfect. But, just before I could throw my sharpened boomerang, arrows came seemingly out of nowhere. Three arrows. They struck the deer, and the deer fell to the Fire Nation Archer. The Archer must have seen me run behind the tree because he made a few hand signals and pointed at the tree I was behind. Pain struck my right arm. An arrow had hit it. No- two arrows had hit my right arm. The archers and some other military units surrounded me, and before I could do anything, I was captured.

I sat in the back of a cart for a few hours, not knowing what to do. As I sat there, I heard the soldiers talking about their next target; the town that he, Katara, Aang, and Toph all lived in. I tried so hard to break free, and then, suddenly, I saw something black and white, flying in the sky; It was Momo, coming straight toward me, with a piece of paper and a pen. I had never been so happy to see him in my life! Momo bit my rope off, and I read the paper:

_**Sokka**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**Please come home. The bet doesn't matter anymore.**_

_**Please.**_

_**-Katara**_

I wrote back:

_**I've been captured**_

_**They are going to attack the city**_

_**I'm somewhere on the East side of the forest**_

It was a miracle. At least, I thought it was. Just when I tried to sneak away, they saw me. "Hey- he's getting away!!!" one military unit called. I grabbed my weapons and ran. Fire, arrows, and fire arrows flew past me. I threw my boomerang to hopefully distract them. It hit one of the men's arm, which threw him off course, causing him to shoot fire at the guy next to him. I grinned over my shoulder at the sight. But right when I looked back in front of me, I saw blue fire flying toward me. I ducked, just to find small knives slicing the side of the side of my leg. My pressure points were punched as soon as I looked the small but powerful cuts. I couldn't move.

**A/N: 0o0o0o0o, I can't wait to finish this story! I hope you can't either. :)**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: I apologize 1000 times for the super long wait. I hope this will make up for it :) Oh, and btw-- still in Sokka's POV. :D**

Azula's hand grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up to eye level. "You're going to pay dearly for sending that letter," she said sternly. She dropped me. _Ouch! _I thought, but didn't say."But what's done is done. I guess we'll just have to fight a harder battle than we thought."

Ty Lee stepped in. "That monkey thing of yours is so adorable!" she said dreamily. "Almost as adorable as you…!" She giggled. I blushed a little. Then frowned. "Come on Ty Lee, seriously. You're not supposed to compliment the enemy," the Goth girl said. _What is her name again? _I thought. She never really talked, so I always forgot her name. "Oh come on, Mai! You have to admit he IS adorable…" _Oh yeah! Her name's Mai! _Azula commanded them to stop chit-chatting and to tie me with chains instead of ropes. Ty Lee saluted cheerfully and pulled me by the arm. "Ooo! You must work out a lot to have these muscles!" I scowled. _She's just trying to soften me up. _I thought.

As I laid in the back of a cart, my feet and wrists tied together with chains and an apple shoved in my mouth (Ty lee had a lot of fun with that, telling me to "Open wide" and saying stupid lines like "Here comes the plane!"), my mind wandered. Toph's birthday rang in my head. _She must think I've forgotten… _I thought miserably. _What if I never make it back? What if I never see her again? _I groaned. _No! I can't be doubtful! I'll defiantly make it back, and I'll defiantly see her again!!!_

**Its Toph's POV now :D**

"So, where IS Sokka right now? Do you know?" I asked hopefully, still not really looking in the direction of my parents. "He was somewhere in the Eastern side of the forest when he sent the letter," Mom said. My dad's voice came in. "We sent some of our guards to help with the Earth Kingdom Army. You're friends Katara and the Avatar went looking for Sokka—"WHAT?!" I screamed. I felt my parents flinch. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Stop the cart!" I directed my voice to the coach. He stopped. I opened the door. "What are you doing?" My mom asked. "I'm going to help my friends." My dad tried to grab the back of my shirt, but I was already gone. I ran and ran— soon I was gliding on a platform of earth. I had to get there as soon as I could_… At first I thought there was nothing I could do… _I thought._ But now that Aang and Katara have decided to go, I have to go as well!!!_ I clenched my fist and went faster.

As soon as I got to the edge of the forest, I smelled fire. Then I felt a thousand different vibrations coming from ahead of me. "Attack!!!" yelled a deep male voice. Behind me I felt a thousand more vibrations. The Earth Kingdom Army. _Crud! I'm in the center of a huge—_"Ahh!" I screamed. I felt a huge burn on my left side. _But from where? _I started fighting my way through, knocking all that lay in my path. Soon I jumped and punched the ground, causing a giant earthquake. All the soldiers fell, and I ran as quickly as I could. I ran wherever instinct told me to go. A lot of soldiers had gotten back up after about a minute, but that was all I needed. Vibrations flew in every direction. Then I felt it—A light, airy, joyful step—It was Aang! A burst of energy flowed through me—_Runner's high? _I thought. _Perfect!_ I sped up toward his light trot. I felt Katara's vibration too. She was running, her feet stumbled- she fell. "Arrgh!" she screamed. "Katara!!" Aang and I called at the same time. "Toph! I knew you'd come!" Aang said happily. "What happened to your-- "There's no time for that! Get—LOOK OUT!!!" I shouted. Aang grabbed Katara and jumped out of the way. Three small knives hit the ground.

The quiet, knife-throwing girl had thrown them. _What was her name again? _I thought. I ignored the question and dug my heel into the ground, causing the ground under the tree she was in to fly about 20 feet away. Miss Knife-Throwing Girl reacted quickly—she jumped and grabbed the branch of another tree. She hung there for a second, the branch broke, and she fell about 10 feet.

"She's passed out!" I yelled to Aang. At that moment, I realized he was gone. Then, out of nowhere, the clown girl… Ty Lee… Was in to take the other girl's place. She seemed angry for once; her heart was beating fast, and she was moving faster than ever. "You're lucky Mai is only passed out," she said angrily as she ran toward me. I made a wall of earth between us but she climbed and jumped over it like hopping a fence. As she landed, she punched me flat in the face. As if in slow motion, I fell, and she punched my pressure points... My wound as well… But before she could get my left arm, I grabber her wrist and twisted it as hard as I could. She winced. I hit the ground, and, while she was distracted by the pain in her wrist, I elbowed the dirt underneath me twice, trapping her between two walls of rock. Ty Lee gasped in shock. She clenched her fist and muttered things under her breath as I left.

I wandered for a while, then stopped to think. _Where would Aang and Katara be? Katara's hurt. To heal wounds, she… She uses… _"Water!" I said aloud. I need to get to the river!" I knew where it was so I ran in the direction of it. On the way, I found the Fire Nation's tents, ostrich-horses, and some carts left behind. I quietly walked around. There didn't seem to be anyone here… Then heard something. I jerked my head in the direction of the sound and got into my battle stance. It was a person, but it sounded like there was something stuffed into their mouth. I cautiously walked toward the noise.

**A/N: I know, I know… A horrible place to stop. It looks like there will have to be 4 chapters instead of 3. I can guarantee you won't have to wait as long for the last part. :)**


	4. Part 4

**A/N: Yay! The last part:D Lol I hope you like it ;)**

**Still in Toph's POV**

"Who's there?!" I called. "Mmm! MmMmMm!!!" was the reply I got. _What the heck? _I thought. I walked closer to the sound, realizing it was coming from the back of a cart. The person started squirming, as if to be tied up, but that was good-- it made them easier to 'see'. _It must be a captured Earth Kingdom refugee! _I thought. I ran toward them and said, "Are you alright?? Let me help you with that." I removed what seemed to be an apple from the person's mouth.

"Toph!" he said. "S… Sokka? Sokka! You're alright!!!" I said happily. Then, without thinking, I pulled him up and hugged him. "I was so worried about you! I'm so glad—Uh," I let go of him, now realizing what I was doing. "Uh, I mean… Ahem… I didn't really care, but I—you—ugh…" _Crud. He defiantly knows now… I'm so embarrassed! _I thought. "Toph?" he started. "You think you can break these chains?" I nodded and metal-bent his chains off. All of the sudden, arms were wrapped around me. His arms were wrapped around me. "Toph, it's okay to be worried," he said to me. "But still… I'm sorry I had you worried." I tilted me head toward the floor.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"…You can let go of me now."

"Oh! Right!" He let go. Then a thought clicked in my head. "Katara! Sokka, we have to get to the river!" I said, quickly walking toward the west. 'Why?" he asked. "I'll explain on the way—Ouch!" I exclaimed. It was my side—I was so focused on what I was doing, I almost forgot about it.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will be."

"Okay. And by the way, Toph…"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe I finished it::claps::**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Oh, but if you want me to write this part over again in Sokka's POV, I will. :)**

**Remember, I'm still kind of a beginner at this, so it's ok if you didn't like it. I won't get offended. :) Lolz.**


End file.
